


Of Summer Heat and Lazy Days

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and cuddles, Human Bill Cipher, I miss summer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of a hot summer day when Dipper gets a visit from a certain demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Summer Heat and Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt "Come over here and make me" and written about two months ago. I really, really, REALLY miss summer right now...

It had been an extremely hot day and Dipper was sprawled out and relaxing on the couch in the living room when Bill decided to pay him a visit. He leaned against the door frame, all suave and definitely overdressed for the heat, but didn't seem affected in the least, which Dipper thought was majorly unfair. He was practically melting the second he set foot outside, and barely had any energy to spare, and he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He was glad to see the demon, though, but when he saw the mischievous smirk the other was sporting, which could only mean a long day with a lot of trouble for the teen, he frowned and quickly elected to ignore the demon in favor of the TV show he had been watching.

"What, no greeting?" Dipper only grunted in reply, still not taking his eyes off the screen. Bill frowned, but the smirk never fully left. "Well, you're no fun today. Did you fry your brain with all the amateure mystery solving or something?" When Dipper still didn't say anything, the demon started getting annoyed, dropping the smirk completely. He moved from the door frame and walked closer to Dipper, throwing a glance the TV when he was close enough. It seemed to be playing some weird hospital show about a penguin doctor. "What are you watching, anyway?"

"Just... stuff."

"Uh-huh. So are you going to ignore me the entire day, then?" Bill asked, eyebrow raised. Dipper gave a noncommittal hum, making Bill huff in frustration. "Okay, seriously, Pine Tree, I didn't come all the way here in high and mighty physical person only to be ignored in favor of-- whatever THAT is." He gesticulated to the TV, where the penguin doctor was currently delivering the news to a patient that the surgery was a success; he now had three legs! Which, what? "So I suggest you turn that off and pay some attention to me. Now. Right now. This very second."

Dipper finally tore his gaze away from the TV to look up at Bill, and he tried not to laugh at the sight of the now pouting demon. Honestly, it really was too hot and he really didn't feel like moving, but he guessed he kind of felt a little bad for ignoring Bill so completely. Just a little. Barely. Slowly, his brain started forming an idea. He grinned up at Bill.

"Well then, why don't you come over here and make me?" Dipper carefully observed Bill's reactions, which went from frowning for a moment to smirking, apparently pleased by the prospect of a challange, and taking a few steps towards him.

"I guess that's what I'll have to do!" Bill leaned forward, reaching for the remote Dipper held in his hand. Before he could grab it, however, Dipper shot out his other hand to pull at Bill's shirt collar, dragging him down on the couch with him. The demon let out a yelp and fought to keep his balance, but ultimately still ended up on top of Dipper, who simply wrapped his arm around his waist and held him there. "What the heck, Pine Tree?"

"What? It's too hot to actually do anything."

"So you decided to use me as a blanket? Oh man, now I know your brain is fried. You humans are so fragile. Stop being so fragile-!" Bill's rant was cut short by a pair of slightly chapped lips on his, just a soft pressure before pulling back, and he stared at the smiling teen beneath him.

"So keep me company and let's not do anything for the rest of the day," Dipper suggested. Bill was silent for a moment, and Dipper got slightly worried he was going to be rejected. But then Bill shrugged and nuzzled the teen, making himself comfortable.

"Eh, I had a pretty epic idea myself, but yours isn't half bad, kid. Let's go with that. Oh, and if Stan tries to kick you out of the house again, I will not be held responsible just because you're being too lazy to go to the woods." Dipper actually had to laugh at that, despite the terribly awkward memory still fresh at the back of his mind. He tightened his arms around the demon, gaze turning back to the TV.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

When Grunkle Stan and his sister found them still cuddling on the couch later that evening, he thankfully didn't threaten to kick him out. He did, however, threaten to set Bill on fire and hide the body where no one could find it if he didn't leave in less than three seconds. Bill had laughed so hard he fell to the floor, kissed Dipper on the lips just for show, bowed gracefully towards Mabel, all before disappearing. Needless to say, that night's dinner was definitely among the top ten most awkward ones in Dipper's entire life. But, Dipper supposed, that was just one of the many wonderful perks of having a demon boyfriend.


End file.
